


Superbowl Sunday

by Ellie226



Series: You, Me, and Baby Make Three [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Infantilism, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papa likes football. Daddy likes football. Kurt likes scarves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superbowl Sunday

Kurt hated football. He played in high school (briefly), but he still didn’t really understand the rules or what was going on, and it was boring. The uniforms were ugly too.

This mostly wasn’t a problem because Blaine didn’t love football. He watched the occasional game, but he wasn’t like Papa. According to Dave, every game was important. 

So, while Papa watched football, Daddy normally entertained Kurt. It worked out for the best really because Kurt got concentrated attention from just Daddy, and that typically led to good behavior. On the rare occasion that they both wanted to watch a game, Kurt watched a movie on the television in the study, or he played by himself. Which wasn’t really a problem because Kurt enjoyed the freedom of being treated like a big boy. 

Unfortunately, he was in trouble today. And Daddy and Papa both wanted to watch the Superbowl. 

Kurt had been mouthing off all weekend, arguing and sassing them both, and Daddy had finally cracked Sunday. 

“That’s enough Kurt,” he said, his voice not quite as calm as it normally was with the baby. “Baby time. You’re acting like a disobedient little toddler, and we can treat you like one.”

Papa led him back to the bedroom and changed him into a diaper. He hated that, but it was a common enough occurrence that he no longer actively fought and complained usually. 

After dressing Kurt in comfortable clothing, Papa carried him back out into the living room. Settling him onto the large blanket that served as his playpen, Papa sat down next to Kurt. 

“Are you okay? You’re being kind of quiet now.”

Kurt nodded, fingers in his mouth. He felt alright. Better than he had before. “Please may I have my toys Papa,” he lisped around his fingers.

Daddy answered from where he was walking around the living room, “Only the baby toys Dave,” he said calmly.

“Dadddyyyyyy,” Kurt whined, irritated. That wasn’t fair. He was behaving now; Daddy said baby time, and Kurt didn’t even fight a little bit about the diaper or the mat. But he wanted his Legos.

“Kuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrt,” Blaine whined in response. “We can make it no toys and just quiet thinking if you’d prefer.”

Kurt sat up straight at that, “No thank you.”

“Thought so,” Blaine replied. “I’ll get the toys Dave.”

Kurt flopped onto his stomach, waiting for Daddy to return. Hopefully, he’d at least get his baby blocks. 

Blaine must have been feeling kind because he handed the blocks over along with the soft cars. “Here you go baby,” Daddy said, dropping to his knees and giving Kurt a kiss.

“Thank you Daddy,” Kurt said, “I need Beau Bunny and my blanket too.”

“And we ask for things...?” Papa let the sentence hang, waiting for Kurt to say it.

Kurt sat up, “Please, may I have Beau and my blanky Papa?” Stupid Daddy and Papa walking around the apartment. Although normally, Kurt would be excited to have both of them at home, they were taking it as an invitation to gang up on him. It didn’t matter what he did, one of them was being mean to him. And that was most decidedly NOT FAIR.

“Of course pumpkin,” Papa went to get the requested toy, returning them to Kurt. “Do you want a bottle?”

Kurt nodded, “Please Papa. But not milk?” He looked up at Dave with a pleading expression.

“Water or you can have your one juice for the day now baby,” Daddy reminded him. 

“Water please,” Kurt sighed. Stupid only one juice a day. Just because Papa read an article that said kids filled up on juice instead of eating, and he thought that was why Kurt didn’t get enough to eat. Kurt had tried to convince him that was not true, but he got overruled. 

“Watch the attitude precious,” Daddy warned. He sat down on the couch, turning on the television.

“Puppies Daddy?” Kurt asked hopefully.

“No baby. Superbowl,” Daddy was distracted, flipping through channels.

Kurt didn’t like that response, and he instantly began campaigning for something else. “Not football Daddy. That’s boring.”

Daddy shook his head no, “Superbowl baby. Let Daddy and Papa watch. You’ll like the commercials I bet. And the half-time show.”

Kurt flopped onto his back, arms out, “Noooooooooooooooo. Not faaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiir.”

Blaine, getting down off the couch, pinned Kurt so he could tickle him, “Oh no,” he said, “Do I have my tiny little whining baby? Because he normally needs sleep.”

“No Daddy,” Kurt giggled. “It’s not time for bed. I’m not tired.”

Blaine sat back on his heels, “Are you sure?”

Kurt nodded, “I want to play with my toys.”

“Alright,” Daddy told him. 

Papa walked in, carrying a baby bottle with water and two beers. “Are you going to cuddle with us for a while baby?” he asked.

Kurt shook his head, “I can play by my own self,” he said, taking the bottle with ill grace. Stupid bottle. Stupid water. He didn’t want cuddles on the couch.

Kurt knew that he was being more than a little ridiculous, but he couldn’t help it. He felt funny. Not cranky though. Because cranky was bad. Daddy and Papa did not respond in a way that Kurt liked to cranky. Just a little off. Like nothing was going quite the way he wanted, and he was...something. But not cranky because cranky babies got sent to bed and early bed without Daddy and Papa was not fair.

He played with his toys a little, but it was boring. He didn’t want to play with toys. He wanted to watch puppy bowl. That was much funner than stupid toys and stupid baby time on the stupid mat.

Blaine got up to do something, and Kurt took his opportunity. Crawling over to Dave, he sat back on his heels and tapped Papa’s knee. Then, he waited, clutching Bea Bunny and his blanket, and looking as innocent as humanly possible.

Papa looked down at him, “Yes baby?”

Kurt held out his arms wordlessly. Part one of his excellent plan required Papa to forget how good Kurt was at plotting. Which meant that Kurt had to put him at ease. Kurt cuddles were an excellent weapon.

Papa groaned a little as he dragged Kurt up from off the floor, “Do you need some cuddles?”

Kurt nodded, fingers going to his mouth, and he settled against Papa.

“Did you forget that you aren’t supposed to leave the playpen without permission?” Papa asked. He knew Daddy would just put Kurt back on the blanket, but refusing cuddles fell under cruel and unusual punishment in Papa’s eyes.

Shit. Kurt was supposed to stay on the mat when he was put there, “Needed cuddles Papa. Like air,” he lisped around his fingers, snuggling deeper into the couch and against Dave. Adorable. He must exude adorable from every pore.

“Well, if you need it like air,” Papa allowed. He snuggled with Kurt, watching the game.

After a few minutes, Kurt started phase two of the plan. “Papa?” he asked, his voice tentative, as though he hated the very idea of disrupting Papa’s relaxation.

“Uh huh?” Dave normally wanted to be left in peace to watch football, but he did love cuddly baby Kurt. And there’d been altogether too little of him the last couple of days. 

“Is the football game very int’resting to you?” Kurt was worried that he was rushing things, but Blaine had just stepped away for 30 minutes to make dinner. He had to hurry.

“It is,” Papa told him, launching into a long explanation of what was happening, and the historical significance of these teams playing, and lots of other stuff that Kurt tuned out.

“Oh,” Kurt said. He made himself sound as little and sad as possible.

“What’s wrong baby?”

“Will there be commercials Papa?”

“Yes Kurt, there will be Superbowl commercials,” Dave was starting to think something was up.

Kurt nodded at that. He was absentmindedly rubbing the spot he liked on Beau’s ears. He was rushing things. He could tell. 

At that moment, McQueen walked through the living room. She was mildly disgruntled because she’d been booted from the kitchen. Kurt made a clicking noise to call her, rubbing his fingertips together, and the cat jumped into his lap.

“Good McQueen,” Kurt murmured, stroking her.

Now Papa felt badly. Because Kurt was just sitting there, cuddling, and Papa had assumed that he was trying to manipulate. Which was really not fair.

Looking at the score, Papa decided to cheer up his sad baby who was cuddling so nicely and behaving even though Dave knew that he hated football. “Do you want to watch the puppies?” he asked.

Kurt looked up at him, “Puppies?” he kept his face calm, but inside, he was jumping up and down. He hadn’t even had to move to phase 3. Papa had initiated phase 3.

Dave turned the television to Puppy Bowl, and Kurt bounced a little, hugging Beau. McQueen fled, irritated that her nice perch had been moving, but Kurt didn’t care.

Because there were puppies. Seemingly millions of them, and they were adorable. He curled next to Dave, watching the puppies play. This was way funner than football. How come Daddy and Papa hadn’t been watching this?

As though summoned by Kurt thinking about him, Blaine stepped into the living room, wiping his hands on a dish towel. “What’s going on?” he asked. Daddy was happy to see Kurt cuddling because cuddling Kurt was generally happier. Then, he caught sight of the screen, “Kurt, why are we watching Puppy Bowl?”

Kurt shrunk against the back of the couch. Daddy was almost entirely immune to Kurt’s amazing plots. He did not find Kurt adorable. He said Kurt was manipulating. And manipulating babies were on the list of things that Daddy did not like.

“Because it’s fun?” Kurt offered.

Dave smiled at Blaine, “Nothing was happening. I’ll turn back in a minute. The baby was just being so patient, and I figured I would reward him.”

“Uh huh,” Blaine sounded unimpressed, and his arms were crossed over his chest as he gave Kurt a ‘Daddy Does NOT Approve,’ look.

Deciding to go with distraction, Kurt pointed at the screen, “See Daddy? Is puppies. Adorable puppies. I like the big fluffy one.”

“Did the baby happen to mention to you that I had told him no puppies? Because he’s been whining and being naughty all weekend, and I thought rewarding that was maybe counterproductive?”

Dave looked chagrined, “He didn’t.” Papa felt bad. He wasn’t supposed to cave like that. And he might not have known that Daddy specifically said ‘no puppies,’ but they had talked about falling for Kurt’s innocent baby act.

“Kurt, were you manipulating Papa?” Daddy was staring at Kurt really hard, and Kurt wanted to shake his head no. ‘Cept Daddy was good at knowing when Kurt was being less than truthful, and he took a dim view of Kurt’s sometimes creative storytelling.

“I just cuddled and asked if he liked his football,” Kurt said. “He offered puppies Daddy. I can’t turn down offered puppies.” That was just logic. Turning down puppies was ridiculous. It was like turning down cookies or bubble baths. 

“Uh huh,” Daddy didn’t sound like he liked that logic, and Kurt squirmed uncomfortably. He was getting that icky feeling in his tummy that normally preceded a spanking. 

Kurt stared at his hands. This was not good. “Sorry Papa,” he whispered. Maybe if he ‘pologized to Papa now, he would just get more time in the playpen? 

Daddy squatted down to make eye contact with Kurt, “What do you think we should do about this?” he asked.

Kurt shrugged, “Dunno,” he whispered. He didn’t want a spanking. “Maybe time out?” he offered.

Daddy shook his head, “Do you think that time out is fair? You’re already stuck with baby time”

Kurt bit his lip, “Uh huh?” he asked hopefully. “Naughty spot is no fun Daddy. I don’t like it at all.”

“I think that maybe a spanking would be more appropriate,” Daddy said.

Kurt shook his head at that, “Spankings hurt lots Daddy. I’ll ‘member with just the naughty spot I think.”

“I don’t know,” Dave said. “I think maybe a spanking is too much.”

 

“You wanted to watch television?” Papa asked Kurt.

He nodded slowly, suspicious. 

“You don’t like football?”

Kurt made a face at that. They knew he didn’t like football. Papa liked football. Daddy liked football. Kurt liked scarves.

“I think that someone should maybe sit on the couch and watch the rest of the game with us,” Papa said, looking at Daddy.

Kurt relaxed a little bit. That wasn’t such a bad punishment. The stupid football game had already been going on forever. He could just cuddle and wait for it to be over. 

Daddy nodded, and the three of them sat on the couch together. Blaine got up every once in a while to check on dinner, but they sat together, watching the game.

And sat. And sat. And sat. For what seemed like forever. Kurt began squirming uncomfortably after a while. This was boring.

When Daddy went to check on dinner, he tugged on Papa’s arm. “Papa?”

Dave looked him, and Kurt almost stopped talking. That was definitely not the ‘Papa is a Pushover’ face he was hoping for.

“How many more minutes?” he forced himself to ask.

Papa smiled at that, “We’re almost to the half-time show. You’ll probably like that pumpkin.”

Dave was right; Kurt did like the half-time show. But then, there was still forever of football. Kurt tried really well to just sit still and watch, but it was torture. By the time it was over, he actually wished that they had just spanked him instead.

Would have been easier. And less boring. Curled against Papa’s chest, Kurt considered how very awful forced football watching was as a punishment, and he resolved to never ever ever misbehave during a football game again.


End file.
